1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical outlet plug remover, and more particularly relates to a nonconductive tool which is used to safely pry a plug or cover from an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlet safety plugs, or covers, provide an effective way to prevent shock injuries, but unfortunately they are difficult and inconvenient to remove from the outlets. The typical outlet plug comprises a flat cover having two non-conductive prongs that are plugged into the outlet receptacles. Once inserted into an outlet, the cover cannot be easily removed from the outlet because it lies flush against the outlet plate. As a result, removal of the cover is usually carried out by dangerously prying the cover from the outlet with a foreign object or a finger nail. While safety covers are used to prevent children and adults from inadvertently inserting a finger or metal object into the electrical receptacles, the dangers associated with electrical outlets are only enhanced when tools such as screw drivers or knives are used to remove the safety plugs from the outlet. Consequently, there exists a need for a simple tool which can be used to safely pry conventional electrical outlet safety plugs from their outlets.
Although, a variety of electrical outlet safety covers are disclosed in the background art, none addresses the problems considered by the present invention. For instance, Buckshaw, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,148, discloses a safety cap apparatus for electrical outlets which is secured to the face plate screw. The safety cover comprises a pair of safety plugs connected together by a tether which forms a tab when the covers are installed and continues to secure the outlet plugs to the outlet when not in use. Likewise, Bael, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,314, discloses an electrical outlet safety cover for permanent attachment to a wall socket which includes tabs extending outwardly from the sides of the plug and a central hole for affixing the cover to the socket. Other electrical outlet safety devices include the safety apparatus disclosed by Ray, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,740, the safety cover disclosed by Piper, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,271, the child proof outlet cover disclosed by Learner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,587, and the security socket disclosed by Hu, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,258. By way of contrast, the present invention provides a separate, individual tool for prying and removing the conventional safety plug from an electrical outlet. Thus, the present invention facilitates safety cap removal rather than actually concealing the electrical outlet. The above noted background art neither solves nor addresses the problems contemplated by the present invention. There remains a need for a simple device capable of convenient implementation for removing electrical outlet safety plugs so that households will not be discouraged from using the plugs. The present invention solves these problems by providing a simple and safe device which allows one to easily remove an electrical outlet plug without risking injury.